fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JonTheMon
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--''Shadowphoenix'' 20:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Bullying You better remember it too. I'm watching you bub... --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback You now have rights. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Woot! Thanks. --JonTheMon 20:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Bypassing Move Throttle This has been requested to Wikia and should be implemented soon. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 21:11, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. thanks again. --JonTheMon 21:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Rollbacks are no longer affected by rate limits, see . :) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 23:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE: History merge Sorry, but you can't, since you can't delete and restore articles. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :That's why I said i'd alert you or SP to do it. --JonTheMon 16:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:17, 26 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Armor vs Armour I moved them back. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Quick question, why do you respond on my talk page if I ask on your's? --JonTheMon 23:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's how I been doing for years, and I prefer it that way. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Item Screenshots I have been uploading screenshots of items with just the picture of the item and not the items name beneath it. Do you think this might be a better way to upload them? I think the names in the screenshots are somewhat redundant. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, partly I wanted to have a clear, undisputable name for the item (e.g Daemon Warrior Helm). But I do suppose it's a bit redundant... Well, if we're going to remove that, I'll go ahead and make new ones, because it'll be one less lossy encoding of the images. --JonTheMon 14:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think it should be there in order to establish what the item is. However, it may be redundant like what GW-Shadowphoenix said. Sorry, but I personally don't care if it includes it or not; however, it's important to keep all our images consistent, so in the end, I don't know. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::So did we come to a conclusion at all? --JonTheMon 14:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Rescue the Archeologist Ok... not trying to bother you or anything but... I need help with this :P. I don't remember how I beat it in the original fable! How do you beat 6+ mobs in 5 minutes? Any tips? :< --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 03:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :lol it happens. My personal will preferences are Enflame (I just loooooved it the first time around), slow time (as always, godly), and recently, I've started appreciating Beserk. Oh, and i'd try to get Wellow's Pickhammer. It's pretty easy at this point. --JonTheMon 04:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Quest Infobox The infobox needs to be changed for Fable 2. There are no boasts at all in the game and the quests are not split up into Gold, Silver or Bronze. Solar Dragon 16:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Are quests split up at all? Like primary/secondary? --JonTheMon 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::There are main and side quests. Solar Dragon 16:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it's just a text field, so you can type in "Type = Main" --JonTheMon 16:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, if you omit the Boasts parameter, it should be fine for your purposes. And you don't need to put every field in "". --JonTheMon 16:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Heading templates I didn't make those templates; they've came with the wiki by default. However, I just made Template:Heading so that all colors could be used. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Money Making Guide Possibly restore it to Talk:Gold or at least the content? --JonTheMon 18:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :The content of the guide has been moved to Talk:Gold. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of making one of those guides myself, and that seemed like a logical place to start generating ideas. Um, to facilitate discussion coherence, could you move the original request to the person's talk page you're responding to? I even have a template for it Template:moved. --JonTheMon 19:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Happy St. Patty's Day Don't get too "green" if you get my drift xD --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 19:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Oddly enough, my suit cycle was at green today. Guess I've got a bit o' the luck o' the Irish. --JonTheMon 19:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: King of the Guild I don't see the point; if anything, people should explore and dig deeper into subjects. They'll never get the full picture by looking on one person's talk page anyway, so I prefer people to search many. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :So you want people to dig deeper into subjects by automatically adding a layer of complexity? --JonTheMon 00:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why not? They should become exposed to puzzle-solving. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Um... --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 03:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Then let's add a captcha of some sort before anybody can edit anything. That way, they will have to think before they can post anything. Really, I don't see that as puzzle solving, rather it's having to look at 2 pages, decipher when each post was made and who it was responding to, maybe look at the history if someone didn't sign it, all to read a conversation. Seems like it might be a noble goal, but it's just an inconvenience instead. --JonTheMon 04:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Keeping discussion on one page does make finding the information to a conversation much easier. If a really important discussion is on several users talk pages, it may be difficult for others to join in and give their opinion on the subject. Yes, puzzle solving may be a good thing, but most people are not willing to jump through hoops in order to give their opinion. Of course, this is you personal preference, but I would suggest keeping conversations on one page. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Emergency ::Removed due to spam filter. In order to see the message, see: http://fable.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:JonTheMon&diff=19369&oldid=18640 :I even did a mouse-over *shakes fist at Mike* :P --JonTheMon 15:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, I hope that you enjoy your new administrative rights. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :You have power, such great and wonderful power!... er... I mean You have responsibility, such great and wonderful responsibility! >.> --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''GW-Shadowphoenix]] (talk) 14:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Gratz' I heard you got promoted! — Balistic 02:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you. I'd like to thank my mom and my dad. You two are the best. I also had an awesome cast to work with. You guys know it. Thank you again! --JonTheMon 03:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Congratulations. Solar Dragon 16:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Wikia auto-welcome Would it be possible to give the wikia account bot status? It's not like it needs to be in RC all the time.... --JonTheMon 17:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it can be blocked. I'm not sure that blocking it is a good idea, however. It isn't doing anything wrong. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Not blocked, botted. If it's botted, the edits still occur, they just don't show up in default RC. --JonTheMon 02:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ask Angela or CatherineMunro; I can also give rollback, sysop, and bureaucrat status to users. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::But not bot, huh? That seems odd, but I'll ask them. --JonTheMon 02:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Mike can't give bot... yet... I have been trying to find out the exact reason why wikia doesn't allow it... but no straight answers yet. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Wikia auto-welcome duece User:Wikia is currently unable to welcome users in . It doesn't welcome anyone who uploads files, reports problems, or creates an account without editing. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RE: DPL It may help us to organize data, especially on pages like Weapons. If we create a table that has the sortable class, it would help users answer questions such as "which is the weapon that deals the most damage" and "which weapon has the greatest value". If you still believe that this is the proper approach, then I'll . You may also want to know what Shadowphoenix thinks about the extension. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :PS: You can use mw: in order to link to Mediawiki.org. For example, mw:Extension:DynamicPageList. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::I even --JonTheMon 04:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC)tried m:page but it didn't work :P ::: . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I kinda noticed it a little earlier. Now I just need to figure out all the cool stuff I want to do with it.... --JonTheMon 15:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) have a look at this! CRIKY! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkK51CD5w-s&feature=channel_page RE: Merge vs Delete There isn't any precedence anywhere. I just find it silly to lose the history of an entire page. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :But if you merge it into another page and make the other page the final article, aren't you kinda losing it anyway? --JonTheMon 13:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::All pages have histories. We can view page revisions. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:18, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Then where do you draw the line between delete and merge? --JonTheMon 14:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It more of a blur than a line. Just deal with it on a case by case basis. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Did you forget.... that you can delete? (Fable III Wishlist) ;) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I suppose I forgot about the page itself. Figured might as well leave the link there for 3 days or whatever Guildwiki does. --JonTheMon 19:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Since there is no deletion policy it is up to your discretion as to when you think a page should be deleted. Generally, if the page is controversal or the deletion is contested then I will wait a week or two before deletion... for others it is usually an instant delete. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well maybe I'm developing my own style :P--JonTheMon 19:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehehe, ok then ;) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 14:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Achievements How come in the summary you didn't put, Moving page or something like that? For Acheivements, made me think i did all that work for nothing.--XxKanin 23:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I was planning on doing a page move from the category to the article, but apparently the wiki doesn't work that way. I just forgot to include a "moved from". --JonTheMon 00:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh, well i am but a naive wiki user. So i wouldn't know of your troubles.--XxKanin 02:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Eh, no biggie. You're the one w/o proper attribution on the page. Which, again, is my bad. --JonTheMon 03:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, there is already an achievement page called List of Fable II Achievements my bad, can you delete the one i made?--XxKanin 23:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Something you should know User:MrFish was screwing around with some of the pages earlier and he created some crappy ones too. I tagged them for deletion. Will you take care of this user?[[User:Thunderstream328|'Knothole Knight']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 20:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Already done. By the way, would it be too much of a hassle for you to change your name to be a bit more like, well, your name? --JonTheMon 20:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for sorting it out, and is this better?-->[[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 20:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'll still have to squint to see your name on my background, but it'll definitely be easier. --JonTheMon 20:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Isn't there a way to make text bigger?[[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 20:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh it's not size, it's the fact that yellow on white isn't the best combo. --JonTheMon 20:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Funny, but I think I can figure something out.[[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 20:29, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU TOO Thank you :)--Foredore 03:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Images I didn't request permission from IGN.com to upload the images, but I saw some images in the IGN galleries that had already been uploaded, so I thought the wiki had permission. The other images are screenshots taken from the game. If you think some images should be deleted, maybe I can find others to replace them or take them from the game.--King of Jacks 01:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) References Section I've just expanded a decent amount on the Fable III article. However, I'm completely clueless as to how to work the references section. Do you think you could inform me on this?--Vaile 18:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Eh, just make sure it looks good. I would, however, merge the See Also into the References, since they're kinda the same right now. --JonTheMon 18:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Queen Banshee You've reverted back to a previous version of this page, I'm not taking this personally but the earlier version seems really bad, I mean the use of moreorless as one word? and the clumping together of all the appearances. I'd be happy to re edit it so we had a happy medium between the two. --[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 14:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I've changed the page. Is that ok with you? --JonTheMon 15:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you :) --[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 07:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Hi, I have a fable 2 question is there any way to get your following villagers to fight for you? like, if a bandit were to attack you, the shoot the bandit? --Christiankid12321353 22:00, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :) thanks. Thankyou for the welcome. I have used this wiki for ages and it only occured to me an hourr ago that i should sign up. I have fable and fable II and have played and completed lost chapters, so my friends think im a bit of a fable nut. i am interested in working on small items and intrests in fable II for the benifet of the wiki. (I'm new to wiki's but i know my fable) -- Hero of Rye (Troy) Dog trick: Backflip Hi just wondering why you deleted the info I posted in the Dog tricks page? I have Fable II and every time I use the Hat, Headband, Moustache expression my dog backflips. Please explain why you deleted my info Thank you - Alpha Lycos :I don't recall. I may have accidentally made my changes from the IP before you or there was a silent EC where I overwrote your edit. Dunno exactly. --JonTheMon 00:18, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : Ah ok lol. Well can't hold ya responsible for something like that. No hard feelings ^_^ I just was curious. - Alpha Lycos Dear Admin I just created a demon door template. If this is not suitable please delete it. Here it is. [[User:SixDog|''§ixxyD-Sniper Lord.]] Talk to me. 17:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC) PS:I have no idea why my sig appears in the template. Thanks for the welcome Hi and thanks for welcoming me here. I just picked up Fable 2 and am on my first play through. So if I see any thing I can help with I will. I've done stuff over at Borderlands Wiki and a little on WOW wiki. If there is anything I can help with just let me know.--DLanyon 03:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: King's perma See wikia:c:fablefanon:User talk:The king of the guild; I think that it's quite obvious. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Location Template Thanks for putting the #if bit in, I tried to but couldn't get it to work. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 14:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Wikianswers Hey JonTheMon. I just wanted to let you know about my new blog post which is encouraging you and your fellow wikians to join us at Xbox Wikianswers. We'd love for you to join us answering questions or look through other's answers. If you'd be interested, please let me know! Thanks. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 12:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hi, I was just wondering why you removed the location infobox from Snowspire Village. I thought all location articles needed to have one. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 16:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea what happened there. --JonTheMon 19:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 2 comments smooshed into 1 for a strange, insegnificant reason... of awesomeness... and stuff I just want to make a comment for 2 reasons -- 1 -- i just wanted to say i hope Fable 3 is super good, cause im getting it tommorow. And 2 -- i wanted to get the medal for leaving a msg on someone elses page, Oh and Thanks for taking an interest in my talk page out of all people. Thanks again Jman is awesome 10:27, October 26, 2010 (UTC) New template I love the new template you made for the weapons of Fable III. Just one small problem: For the Avo's Lamentation its for some reason coming up with Righteous twice instead of having Holy blast as the third. I was going to try fix it myself but couldn't figure it out. Just a small heads up :) Alpha Lycos 14:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler alert Hey i was wondering a wiki contibuter gave VERY important information on sir walter and i was wondering if you could put a spoiler alert as to not ruin it for everyone who hasnt played or finished the game or if you could lock certin articals to prevent unregister peopel from reveling very spoilerific info im just asking out of concerne for the poepl who havent finished the game yet. Your Comradaie DeirdreKent101 15:46, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not really sure what you want me to do. You can put on the top of a page and it'll put up the spoiler alert. --JonTheMon 15:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::There's not much more that can be done. The page already has a spoiler alert. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:58, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I was hoping for the kind u have to click to see the information--DeirdreKent101 15:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Most articles by their nature are spoilerish. I could probably throw together a collapsible spoiler box, but I don't know when that would be more appropriate than just a tag on a page. --JonTheMon 15:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Template Images Are you sure what you did to the infoboxes was a good idea? Now we have redlinks to non-existent pictures in lots of them. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 07:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that is an alternative to having a } in that place or a blank area. With the red link, it's not too intrusive, it shows where the image would be, and it gives a guide for image naming (just click the link). I'm not overly opposed to a revert if there is enough reason/support. --JonTheMon 12:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you changed the code on after you undid my infobox edit. Does that mean it should work now with the filename? I was just thinking that the icon looked better than the red-link, and was wondering if it could be put back again. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::To be honest, this is the most annoying thing ever! I hate these sort of things. If you don't want to show, just add the parameter but leave it blank. The thing is, sometimes you can't get images for that subject so it would have to be left blank. ☆The Solar ☆ 22:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, all weapons have 0-5 star base damage ratings. Their the base damage levels, mentioned in the guide book. Bwlupus 14:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) New Pages and Wiki Achievements While what you did to MediaWiki:Newpagelayout was a good idea, I think most of our newer users are ignoring it, and most of our established users are annoyed with them ignoring it. If it continues to be ignored, I think we may as well forget it, and set it to a blank page instead. What do you think? Also, when the Giveaway finishes on the 14th, are you still happy if I get JoePlay to remove the badges/achievements from the wiki? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oddly enough, i tried to blank it initially, and it didn't stick. Maybe blanking it now will work. And I have no issues with the achievements being removed. --JonTheMon 13:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried blanking it, and it just reverted to the one with the placeholder and message. So instead I changed it to a line that essentially says "Remove this line": :: ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Or, you could always ask staff to remove this feature. I would do but I think they have blocked my email or something. They don't even respond to my non-abusive emails. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:40, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and I agree with removing achievements. Stupid spammers trying to get them. ☆The Solar ☆ 16:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) Thanks I love the Fable games and would like to contribute to this wikia however I can :) L.B.LexxBlix Nice profile pic. your messaging the wrong guy here its Alpha Lycos you should be messaging, with all due respect. Also it would be nice if he did not bring religion into conversations and call my God fake I found that very offensive and hope such action will not go unpunished. —Preceding unsigned comment added by A balverine (talk • ) :Dude, I messaged both of you, him first. And talk page is not edit warring; i was referring to the article itself. As to your discussion, it's wonky as hell in its current form. --JonTheMon 14:49, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Portal Templates They're from the Assassin's Creed Wiki, i was gonna try to make a portal on the frontpage like theirs but it doesn't work the same way. 17:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :A portal for what? and yes, each wiki has a lot of different things, especially templates. --JonTheMon 00:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Do You know where i can find the swinging sword —Preceding unsigned comment added by Supersaiyan5broly (talk • ) :Uh, from what I can tell (I don't have the game yet) the legendary weapons are all randomized. So, just keep on opening up legendary weapon locations. --JonTheMon 19:34, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Your comment? Eh? What's going on? :/ If you're talking about that Lycos nutter, it was his own fault. I just pointed something out, and he got all huffy and condescending. Don't know if that flies around here, but to me it doesn't matter if you're a stranger, or the Pope, B.S in still B.S But I'll keep what you've said in mind all the same; not my intention to piss people off, just to make sure that facts are clear and kept that way. Peace. Hostility? It seems you are the one to see about this side of things. Please look at my talk page, at the bottom. And also Theresa's talk page in the section "Book about descendant". I ask of this because I've been insulted by a user just for a simple mistake, and despite trying to be civil and explain my theory on the talk page, the user attacked me on two talk pages for my username. I know I have been part of altercations in the past, things I'm not proud of. But I did try to stay civil for them and keep things as civil as I could. I am writing here to ask for assistance in this matter with the user insulting me for a simple mistake even with me explaining it. Thank you for your time. --Alpha Lycos 07:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) fable 3 the last one ? hey ive herd several people say fable 3 is the last in the series but no matter how much i ask its always equal yes to no so i need an awnser on this question is fable 3 the last fable The dark prince of albian 06:33, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm just as in the dark as you lol. --JonTheMon 14:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Peter Molyneux has previously said that he has plans for the series going up to ''Fable 5. Although the problem with that is that Peter Molyneux said it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:20, December 21, 2010 (UTC)